


Quick look.

by replay



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek is Derek, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Stiles is happy as hell, The Sheriff is done, sex happens but out of screen, spanish for the win
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replay/pseuds/replay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una mirada rapida a la vida de Stiles y Derek, su futuro y la vida en si.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Apesto en las descripciones, les juro que es más que eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick look.

**Author's Note:**

> Asique este es mi segundo fic y esta ve creo que esta vez mas completo, ademas lo escribi en mi hermosa lengua materna el español, disfruntelo.

La vida para nada es facil, preguntenle a Stiles Stilinski-Hale, quien ahora vive n perfecta paz y tranquilidad, con su perfecta casa, auto hibrido, su trabajo como profesor de secundaria, su perro Milton y como olvidar a su perfecto, gruñon, reclamon y ironico esposo Derek, quien ya se canso de la imagen de niño malo y gracias a todo lo divino comenzo a utilizar ese post grado en Historia americana, ambos decidieron sacar sus cabezas de donde fuera que las tenian metidas para empezar su vida juntos, los empujones hacia puertas y paredes; el siempre presente "te cortare la garganta con mis dientes" ya eran parte de un pasado que ambos preferian olvidar, ya que todo el tiempo que utilizaron para peliar podria haberse usado para besarse o tu sabes ver una que otra pelicula que acabaria en un nudo de brazos y piernas mientras que intentaban tocar todo lo que pudieran del otro.

El sheriff no habia tomado muy bien la noticia de la nueva pareja -si se le puede llamar asi, a encontrar a tu hijo junto con el hombre que alguna vez el mismo acuso de asesinato, haciendolo en el sillon de su casa,¡¡¡Hay algunas cosas que un padre no quiere ver hacer a sus hijos, relaciones sexuales es una de esas cosas Stiles!!!- Se le pad recien cuando vio en la mano derecha de Stiles un anillo de matrimonio con un pequeño triesquele en el centro. Luego de eso Derek y el sheriff veian juntos todos los partidos habidos y por haber, mientras que Stiles mascullaba en la cocina que ninguno de ambos lo aydaba en los que haceres.

La vida no fue tan facil luego de eso, en el caso de Stiles y su amistad con Scott, todo se desplomo por un tiempo, el joven Alfa aun no entendia por que su amigo de toda la vida, se enamoraria de todas las personas en el planeta del unico hombre lobo emocionalmente costipado que poseia un Tio loco como una cabra, que iba y venia de la muerte. Las dudas se le fueron en cuanto vio la mirada que la cara de su mejor amigo tenia en ese momento, lo hizo pensar en lo que en algun momento el sintio con Allison y lo que ahora sentia por Kira.

Derek le habia dicho que el loft no era el lugar adecuado para formar una familia, asique un dia le mostro los planos para la remodelacion de la mansion Hale, desde ese dia su relacion se fortalecio mucho mas, Stiles noto que Derek lo estaba acercando a su dolor mas profundo y lo estaba guiando a lo que a su vez mas amaba.

He ahi el problema desde el primer dia que Stiles durmio en esa casa, comenzo a soñar con niños, niños que eran la perfecta convinacion de sus rasgos suaves con los rasgos mas toscos de Derek, desde ese momento que supo lo que les faltaba.

Hoy Stiles Stilinski-Hale espera junto a su gruñon y enojon esposo la llegada del primer hijo que ambos tendran, el primer paso a la felicidad que ambos añoraban.

Claudia Hale-Stilinski, la primera de una familia muy numerosa, con pequeños lobitos que aun no controlan los cambios lunares, que aullan todas las noches y dos padres que se aman como si aun fueran dos chicuelos.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Podrian por favor comentar o dejar kudos todo sirve y quiero mejorar mi escritura.  
>  los amo por leerlo, ojala te alla gustado n.n   
>  pd: perdon por los errores en la ortografia y la falta de tildes.


End file.
